


Watching over you

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches over Dean's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching over you

Even years after the end of the apocalypse, nightmares still plagued Dean's sleep. Nightmares that had him waking up screaming as he remembered his years in Hell. Or muttering no over and over in a desperate voice to Michael.

Castiel had grown intimately familiar with all of Dean's dreams and nightmares. The way Dean would twitch or moan, face tightening up in fear and horror. Those times Castiel could ease Dean into a more restful sleep or wake up him, holding Dean tightly in his arms, the murmur of his reassurances soothing Dean's wounded spirit.

It was the other dreams that Castiel had no way of battling. The dreams where the ghosts of Dean's lost friends and family appeared, leaving Dean looking haunted for the rest of day, lines of grief and guilt etched deep in his face. No matter how much Castiel and Sam reassured Dean, he still dwelled on those deaths under his watch as he lead the armies of Earth agasint Heaven and Hell.

Tonight, Dean slept peacefully in Castiel's arms, the ghosts at rest for once. Castiel stroked a hand over Dean, listening to the sound of his breathing and feel of his heart under Castiel's fingers. He slipped into Dean's dream, finding Dean stretched out on in hammock under a big old, oak tree, its branches casting shade across Dean.

In here, the silver was gone from Dean's hair. His face and body that of when Castiel pulled him from Hell. He smiled sleepily at Castiel, eyes bright and pain free from age and the ache of years spent hunting. Castiel eased into the hammock, curling around Dean, letting Dean pull him down into a lazy kiss.

With a bit of his remaining Grace, Castiel nudged the hammock into a gentle swing, keeping watch over Dean both in his dreams and out of them. The ghosts would come back another night but Castiel would be ready for them.


End file.
